winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 117
Secrets within Secrets is the seventeenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis It's Red Fountian Exhibition and both Brandon and Bloom are on bad terms with each other. Bloom suspects that Brandon doesn't like her after the events of Cloud tower, and Brandon fearing the reality that he is to marry Diaspro while he still loves Bloom. Bloom and the Winx go to Redfountian; Bloom splits up from the rest of the Winx, bumps into Diaspro and sees her carrying a holographic projection of Brandon. Bloom thinks it's one of the Trix , and decides to battle Diaspro to try and unmask her. She and Diaspro keep on firing away at each other and winds up in where the exhibition is taking place. They disrupt the show and Bloom sees that this Diaspro is truly with Brandon, who she reveals is the true Prince Sky, devastating Bloom. Stella also discovers that Sky is actually the squire, Brandon, upsetting her too. In a B-story, Brandon and Riven continuously sabotages each others performances. Major Events *Bloom learns the truth about Brandon (Prince Sky) from Diaspro. *Bloom humiliates herself in front of the entire population of Magix. *Stella learns the truth about Prince Sky (Brandon). *Bloom and Stella break up with Sky and Brandon. *The girls powers are diluted as punishment for disgracing Alfea. (4Kids Version) Debuts *Headmaster Saladin *Princess Diaspro *Erendor *Samara Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Erendor *Samara *Brandon *Prince Sky *Riven *Timmy *Princess Diaspro *Saladin *Faragonda *Griffin *Codatorta Trivia *The Trix do not appear in this episode, even though Icy's name was mentioned. *This is Veronica Taylor's first involvment in Winx Club, even though she, Lisa Ortiz, Dan Green and Rachael Lillis worked together in other series before and after this one. These include "Maetel Legend", "Slayers Next", and "Pokemon". *Since Sky and Brandon lied to Stella and Bloom about their identites and Riven is with the Trix, Timmy is the only Specialist of the squad that they can trust. *In the Original Version, the Winx Club didn't have their powers diluted. *It's rather odd that Stella isn't invited as she is princess of Solaria. *Redone clips of this episode, Episode 8, 13, 14, 15 and 18 were used in the Winx Special: Revenge of the Trix. Continuity *Icy, Stormy and Darcy were expelled in "Nightmare Monster". Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Caren Manuel = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda Michael Alston Baley = Professor Saladine Dan Green = Brandon (Sky) Frank Frankson = Sky (Brandon) Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Veronica Taylor = Diaspro Marc Thompson = King Erendor Lisa Ortiz = Musa Dani Shaffel = Tecna Quotes '- Diaspro:' "You worthless stalker. His name isn't Brandon. It's Sky, Prince of Eraklyon and my beloved fiancee. Now you--" '- Brandon (now Sky):' "Bloom, I can explain. I... I-" '- Bloom (upset):' "You don't have to explain anything!" "Squire? Ahhhhhh! WHAT?!" '- Stella' after she finds out that Sky is Brandon. Videos 4Kids Version: Rai Version: Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub